


Oh, What the Hell (I'll Make Me)

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Who What Where Wendigo, F/M, I'm not quite sure why it had to be my ace ass but here, Make me trope, Making out against the Bronco, My 80th fic!, Someone had to write it, it exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola





	Oh, What the Hell (I'll Make Me)

Audrey is pissed. Her body is pumping adrenaline like crazy, Duke's unclear answers annoy her and she knows that even though she did the right thing, saving that girl, killing the Rev will lead to problems they don't need.

She walks up to Nathan who blissfully doesn't say anything. Just lets her fume. Her words from the day before come back to her. She can only really trust Nathan. They should only rely on each other. 

They stand around in silence until they are the only ones left. She can feel the atmosphere between them changing and she wants to get out of there before it comes to a head. Audrey makes her way back to the Bronco quickly, hearing Nathan's steps behind her and as she is about to open the passenger side door, she feels a touch on her arm. Nathan has caught up to her, squeezing her arm for a moment to stop her movement. He just keeps staring at her with his too blue eyes and she can't help but snap,

"What?!?"

"I want you to talk to me, Parker. About what happened today." His voice is kind and understanding. Maybe if she was calmer she would react differently. 

"There's nothing to talk about. You were there. I did the right thing." She sounds annoyed, letting everything that is annoying her bubble up to the surface, taking it out on Nathan. 

"It's not that simple, and you know it!" Nathan's voice sounds as annoyed as hers. "That wasn't an easy thing to do. It was necessary but it wasn't very smart. We should talk about how to deal with this." 

She knows he's right but she's not ready to hear it. 

"Like I said, nothing to talk about. This is my mess. I'll deal with it." She wants to go home, curl up on her couch, stuff herself with cupcakes and forget this day. She tries to open the car door again, when Nathan leans closer to her. His voice has refound the kindness it lost earlier. 

"Let me help you. Don't shut me out," the last sentence is almost a whisper. Audrey is starting to worry where this might lead. "I'm technically your boss. I could make you talk." 

From most men those words would either sound like a threat, or a seduction attempt. From Nathan, it's an acknowledgement of their weird continued status as partners. And maybe there is a little something in Nathan's voice. He's so close.

"Make me, huh?" she's not sure what her voice is doing, it's low, quizzical, but Nathan responds to it, his eyes looking down at her lips intently. 

She just went through a break up. She hasn't slept more than a few hours a night for the past week. And Nathan *is* her boss, and partner, and her friend. This is such a bad idea. She's waiting for Nathan's next move. For him to move away or closer. But he does nothing even though she's pretty sure they want the same thing. 

The adrenaline and a couple of other hormones make the decision for her. She wants to kiss Nathan. So, she does. 

"Oh, what the hell," she says before she pushes Nathan's back against the car door. Nathan looks at her with surprise, but when she moves closer to him, pulls him down to kiss her, he doesn't hesitate. He kisses her back and Audrey vaguely remembers a missed call he refused to explain, dozens of looks she didn't want to explain... They've been moving in to this direction for a while. 

Her hands are in his hair, and it feels so good. Their angle is a bit odd, so Audrey puts her hands on Nathan's shoulder, jumps up and Nathan catches her, and turns surprisingly gently, so now Audrey's back is against the Bronco. God, she loves this car. 

Nathan pulls away from her lips to kiss his way to her ear. "Oh, God, Parker," he whispers in her ears until his voice becomes unintelligible, and Audrey can't help her laugh. Nathan pulls away, confused and possibly hurt look on his face.

Audrey touches his face softly, both palms on his cheeks, her thumps stroking his cheekbones. Nathan closes his eyes and sighs contently. He opens his eyes soon to wait for explanation.

"We are making out against your car like teenagers and you still call me 'Parker'."

Nathan lets out a laugh, his fears sated. "Audrey," he says pointedly against her lips before claiming them for himself again. Audrey could really get used to this.

\---

After a while, the uncomfortableness of having her back against the car door outweights the amazing feeling of what Nathan's doing and she pushes him back a little. Nathan looks dazed, hair a mess, eyes wide. Apparently her fingers have also tried to pry open Nathan's denim shirt. If he looks this good after a little making out, she can't wait to see how he looks postcoital. She shakes her head a little. She's getting ahead of herself with those thoughts.

"We should go," Nathan says, reading parts of her mind. He lets her uncurl her legs from around his waste and helps her down easy. Her legs are still wobbly. Nathan doesn't move until she is standing steady again. He finally helps her into the Bronco, and while he walking around it to get to the driver's side, Audrey has some time to think.

She's definitely wanted to do that for a while. It helped her calm down some of her emotions of the day, but she knows Nathan won't let it go. He wants her to talk about it. She knows she should. But not yet.

Nathan is just sitting there, holding on to the stearing wheel a bit tightly. Clearly he's struggeling with himself with something. 

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he tells the windshield.

Audrey places a hand over one of his. He gasps. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to Nathan reactions to touch. Her touch.

"I know. Me neither. But I wanted to, and it's been a shitty day which I didn't want to talk about. I do feel better now." 

"Nathan still doesn't look at her but she can see a tiny satisfied smile on his lips. Damn, he's so cute. 

But the smile is gone when he turns back to look at her, eyes full of worry. 

"What are we going to do now?"

She doesn't know if he's asking about 'them', or about the Rev's death and the Troubles. She still hasn't figured any of that out.

"I don't know. Could you finally take me home?" 

Nathan gulps, but he starts the car and starts driving away. There's a lot they need to figure out. 

Nathan leaves her by the Grey Gull, and while he clearly struggles with the decision, he drives off with a brief goodbye. 

She doesn't move from the spot Nathan left her until after the Bronco has disappeared from view. She doesn't even glance inside the Gull as she takes the steps up to home. She still has a lot to think about today.


End file.
